


Suck it Up

by Minky-way (Cardgamesonmotorcycles)



Series: MizuSei Prompts [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Apartment AU, M/M, mention of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Minky-way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill- You’re the only one on my floor with a vacuum and I spill things a lot sorry can I borrow it again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it Up

He spun round, humming along with the song and feeling remarkably efficient as he removed a mug from the tree, tossing it between his hands and behind his back skilfully and throwing it high into the air before catching it easily. Placing it on the counter and reaching for the coffee where it rested on a shelf above the cooker, music skipping and faltering and throwing him off kilter, hands slipping and canister of brown granules tumbling between them. His attempts to catch it failing miserably as his outstretched fingertips only sent it crashing into the counter, lid flying off and coffee showering over his tiles.

“Ah shit.” He remarked intelligently, staring blankly at the mess without really registering it for a moment, olive eyes widening a second later as he realized what he’d inadvertently done. “Oh shit!”

The accident wasn’t entirely terrible, if something similar happened at work he’d just ignore it til the shift ended then use the dustpan and brush to clean it up neatly, but he didn’t even have a brush. A vacuum would be better actually, but he didn’t have one of those either, and his brain came up worryingly blank when he considered cleaning it up without any proper equipment.

He supposed his only option was to try and borrow said vacuum from one of his neighbors, an easy solution made more difficult by the fact that he hadn’t spoken to a single one of them yet, despite having lived in his apartment nearly a year now. Well, he had to meet them sometime, right?

* * *

 

He rehearsed his line as he left his apartment, door unlocked since he could easily see it from down the short corridor, doors arranged around him in a messy square, perpetually broken elevator in one corner and dingy, windowless staircase directly opposite his door.

‘Hi, I’m Mizuki, I’m in flat 17, I’m really sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had a vacuum cleaner I could borrow? I spilled something and I don’t have any way of cleaning it up.’

Yeah, that was good, polite and to the point but still friendly, and dropping his name in there was a subtle way to imply he might want to know his neighbors better. Whether that was truthful or not was another matter.

The first person he tried was apartment 16, directly next door to his, rapping neatly on the wood with rough knuckles, surprised at the speed the door opened with, kindly looking elderly lady smiling up at him.

His line came out easily enough, and she introduced herself as Yui, but her expression faded to an apologetic frown as she said that no, she didn’t have a vacuum cleaner, apologizing and saying she hoped he found one before bidding him farewell.

Okay, three doors left, three chances to find a vacuum cleaner, right?

Wrong. Both apartment’s 15 and 14 didn’t have a vacuum cleaner, despite one of the inhabitants being a young woman with a baby on her hip and two other children screaming behind her. She was apologetic enough but Mizuki could tell she was distracted, waving a distant farewell as a crash came from the room behind her and she paled, rubbing a hand over her weary eyes.

So that left apartment thirteen, arriving in front of the door with growing concern, feeling distinctly disgruntled over the lack of cleaning supplies on his floor, honestly, how did people manage without basic things like that? His mood was less than cheery as he knocked on the door, hand striking the wood almost too hard and making him wince because oops, he didn’t want this person’s first opinion of him to be that he was rude.

His speech was ready and prepared as the door opened, this inhabitant taking slightly longer than the others to answer and making him scared for a moment that they were out and he’d been left to scoop coffee of the floor with his hands. But his words died in his throat as the owner appeared, smiling politely as he regarded his unexpected visitor, no doubt waiting for him to speak, expression growing confused and slightly uncomfortable as Mizuki just stood there.

Oh, he couldn’t speak, carefully prepared, polite speech vanishing from his brain with one blink of those dark, almost black eyes because holy fuck apartment thirteen was beautiful. Swallowing thickly as he took his in, suddenly aware his hands were sweating and he was just stood there dumbly like a middle schooler faced with his crush.

“Um. Hi.” He began, and  _wow_  that was smooth, dark eyebrow disappearing behind a glossy fringe as the boy probably wondered what on earth this lunatic had knocked on his door for, unable to tear his eyes away from his pale skin and unfairly plump, pink lips. “Do you have a vacuum cleaner?”

The perfect face twisted as if taken aback and he promptly corrected himself, though not well, “Wait, no, sorry. I mean, I’m from apartment 17, do you have a vacuum I could lend? I dropped something. Please.”

The boy’s hands were lost in the too-long sleeves of the black hoodie he wore, collar bones pronounced and almost white against the harsh color. He was tiny, less than half Mizuki’s size and a good few inches shorter, hoodie coming down to mid-thigh length and legs slim in purple galaxy printed leggings.

“I’ve asked everyone else on this floor, and nobody does.” His words were returning now, probably not as precise as he would like them to be, but less rapid and unintentionally aggressive as they had been. He was incredibly relieved when the man just nodded, small smile appearing back on his face and hand falling from where it had lingered almost protectively on the apartment door.

“Yeah sure, I’ll just go grab it,” he smiled again, shy and small, cheeks dimpling and Mizuki was sure he was blushing pink, managing a weak smile back and waiting almost anxiously in the hall. He was back in less than a minute, upright red vacuum in one hand, deposited near to him, flex wrapped neatly around the handle and looking almost new, shiny and expensive looking. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” He enthused, probably mildly too enthusiastic but oh he wanted to stay here and talk to his adorable neighbor, had just noticed his fingernails were neatly painted black and that was kinda sweet. He looked almost sheepish and Mizuki’s gaze dropped from his face as he realized he’d been staring, watching his toes wriggle into the carpet almost nervously. “I’ll bring it straight back, I promise.”

“Mm,” he shook his head, hair swinging fluidly. “It’s okay, take your time.”

“Alright, thanks,” Mizuki grinned back, placing a hand on the vacuum, almost sure it was warm under his touch but that must be wishful thinking, giving a last small wave to the man kind enough to lend him it.

* * *

 

“Just knock, say thank you, give him the vacuum and ask for his name.” He repeated the mantra under his breath, aware already that he’d been lingering outside his door for slightly too long now and if anyone came out of one of the other apartments he ran the risk of looking creepy. “Knock, thank you, I’m Mizuki, by the way, we’ve never been introduced.”

He paused, heaving a heavy breath because this had gotten out of hand so fast, his usual charm and suave demeanor destroyed in seconds by a pretty face and a gentle voice, god he really was shallow. “Ugh, I’m so cringy…” He decided to get it over with, even if he came across too intense, which was highly likely, all he had to do was return the vacuum, act grateful and then he could hide in his apartment hating himself for being unable to talk to his beautiful neighbor.

His hand was softer on the wood now, knocks mistimed and clumsy, beating an irregular rhythm, trying to fix a grateful smile onto his face and just feeling distinctly queasy.

“All cleaned up!” He announced cheerily as the door was opened, man’s expression turning from confusion to understanding as Mizuki pushed the vacuum in his direction. “Thank you, it would have taken me hours to clean up otherwise.”

“It’s no bother,” he replied, taking the hoover and wheeling it inside slightly, expression turning questioning as Mizuki lingered for an unknown reason.

“Ah, yes, well. Thanks, I’ll see you around.”

“Mm.” He nodded, smile almost thin as Mizuki finally got the silent prompt that it was time for him to leave now, cheeks burning hot and feeling incredibly flustered as he turned and left, door shutting behind him and oh fuck. He never got his name.

* * *

 

“Um, hi.”

“Oh hello again,” the other boy smiled, eyes amused as he regarded the clearly embarrassed man who stood outside his front door, having just knocked for the second time that day. “Can I help you with something…?”

“Yeah, I, um… I need to lend your vacuum cleaner again.”

“Again,” he remarked, and his voice was flat and almost disbelieving even as his neighbor squirmed in front of him, obviously deeply distressed as to how much he was having to do this.

“Yeah, I opened some cereal and the bag split and it’s everywhere. So, please? I promise this is the last time.”

“You said that yesterday,” his tone wasn’t rude, in fact he found it increasingly funny that this man seemed to be incapable of doing anything without making a huge mess that required him to knock on his door to borrow his vacuum. “And last week.”

“Yeah. I did. Sorry.” He shrugged, running a hand through his burgundy hair which was already significantly messed up and sighing, shoulders falling as his tone turned earnest. “Look, I’ll buy my own tomorrow or something, I just really wanted some coco pops and now they’re all over the floor and it’ll take me forever to clean them up otherwise.”

Sei smiled, biting his lip because it was almost sweet how guilty he seemed to feel about it, also the fact that this fairly tough looking guy had spilled children’s cereal everywhere was just adorable. “No, its fine, I don’t mind,” he shook his head, turning to walk into his apartment to grab it from where it felt he had just put it away, in a small utility cupboard. “Are you always this clumsy?”

He looked back as he spoke, other having to half step into his living room to hear him and flushing pink, dark against his tan skin.

“I- No, not normally, I’ve got something on my mind. It’s um… Distracting.”

“Oh?” Sei asked, only his legs poking out of the cupboard as he grabbed the handle of his upright vacuum, re-emerging a second later and amused to see his guest suddenly pretending he hadn’t been looking nosily around the room. “What’s that then?”

“Er…” He seemed unwilling to speak so Sei smiled at him disarmingly, raising an eyebrow as if encouraging him to continue, surprised when he broke their gaze and shuffled his feet. “Nothing, it’s um, just a stupid thing, you know? Nothing important.”

“Ah," he smiled in acknowledgement, presumably thinking he'd pried too much. "Okay, just bring it back when you’re finished. Or… If you think your clumsiness is going to continue, you may as well leave it in your apartment, I only hoover once a week so its fine.”

“I… No! I can’t do that it’s your vacuum. I’ll bring it back soon. Um, thanks, sorry. Yeah. Bye.” His words died out weakly as he slowly retreated down the hallway, hoover trundling along behind him, almost tripping over the flex as he practically fled into his own apartment, leaving Sei to laugh at his misfortune because really, he was ridiculous.

* * *

 

Oh he wanted to die. Staring at the rice that covered his kitchen floor with disbelief that seeped out in the form of an increasingly manic laugh, hands in his hair because really? Fucking really?

He’d never thought of himself as clumsy or incompetent until now, but with his increasing amount of accidents and spills, he was beginning to wonder if maybe he didn’t know himself as well as he thought he did. He swiped his hands down his face hard, feeling his cheeks squish under the pressure, looking almost as if he was trying to pull his skin off, and honestly? It was a little tempting.

Another realization dawned on him a moment later and he groaned aloud, almost sobbing self pityingly because now he was going to have to lend his vacuum _. Again._ This whole situation was annoying as it was, he’d lost almost his whole bag of rice which meant he couldn’t set up his rice cooker so it would be done when he got in from work, and now he had to embarrass himself in front of Mr. Gorgeous of apartment 13.  _AGAIN._

He was almost convinced this was some sort of conspiracy theory, like the part of his brain that wanted to see him again was deliberately making his hands flail and various vacuum-able substances scatter all over his usually spill-free floor. But then maybe it was just because he’d been occupied lately with the thought of him, he was nervous and flustered around him, losing control of his limbs like he was a crazy hormonal teenager again. His hands shook for hours after they interacted, even if it was just a smile when they were at the mailboxes together, or the usual vacuum handover, polite conversation exchanged. He’d be nervous for ages afterwards, thinking about how pretty he’d looked with his hair clipped back or how nice his legs looked in those sinfully skinny jeans, thinking over the brush of their fingers and turning pink, almost always dropping whatever he was holding.

So what if he was subconsciously dropping things on purpose to get to speak to him? It wasn’t that creepy, he wasn’t actually buying things and upending them onto his floor deliberately,  _that_  would be creepy.

His head was hung in self-inflicted shame as he walked out of his apartment and down the now familiar route to apartment 13, not even hesitating before knocking because really, Mr. Gorgeous was probably expecting him by now. And he had to absolutely, above all else make sure he didn’t accidentally call him Mr. Gorgeous to his face, because if he did that he might have to actually jump out the window and he'd certainly die of a fall from this height.

“Ah, you’re back.” Sei smiled, regarding the sheepish man at his door with an expectant expression, waiting for the inevitable question.

“Yeah. Can I borrow your vacuum again please? I um… Dropped something else.”

“I guessed as much,” he grinned, heading once more for the cupboard, wondering how many times it was now that his neighbor had needed to lend the device. “Nothing valuable, I hope?”

“Huh? Oh! Um, no, just some rice.”

“Ah, you cooking?” He asked, figuring he may as well make polite conversation, this vacuum lending routine was rather unusual to say the least, and wasn’t the way he’d normally get to know somebody who lived in his building.

“Er, kinda, I was just gunna put it in the rice cooker. Basically poured my dinner for tonight all over my floor.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Yeah.” He raised his eyebrows, sighing heavily as if to say, yeah, you don’t say. “Well thanks again, um, you’ll be happy to hear I’ve ordered a vacuum cleaner. Didn’t have time to go to town, but it’ll be here in a week so you can have your peace and quiet back.”

“Oh,” he sounded almost disappointed and Mizuki’s jovial expression faded, watching the flicker of something akin to discontent cross his face before his smile returned again, slightly strained. “Mm, well I suppose you need your own in case I’m ever not in.”

“Yeah, exactly. Well, thanks again, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure,” he smiled, closing the door behind him as he always did and wondering why he felt almost sad that soon this interaction, although bizarre, would be gone.

* * *

 

“What was it this time?” He asked, sighing almost incredulously, though his small smile gave away his amusement as his neighbor stood, once more, on his doorstep, looking tired and with fingers twitching at his sides. He actually looked like a wreck and Sei wondered if there was something more going on than he imagined.

“Vodka bottle.” He remarked, and it was only then that Sei noticed the messy scrap of fabric around his hand, blood already seeping through where it had been poorly tied. “I was um, practicing my bartending routine and it slipped.”

Sei’s eyes widened as he noticed the familiar Nike tick on the fabric that messily covered his wound, “that bandage is awful.”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I, um, had to improvise. It’s a sock.”

“You- You bandaged up your hand with a sock?” The other nodded and he just rolled his eyes because good grief he was not at all how he appeared. “I hope it was clean.”

He blinked, olive eyes disappearing as he regarded his hand and expression twisting into one of uncertainty, “um, I think so? I was kinda panicking, there was a lot of blood, I just grabbed the first thing I had.”

Sei rolled his eyes, despite appearing competent and collected whenever he saw him outside the building, it seemed he was actually useless, completely incapable of living an adult life without his constant help. “Come in, I’ll bandage it properly.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine! I just came to lend your hoover. Again.”

“I know, but you need that cut to heal or you can’t work, right? I’ve got bandages,” he shrugged, it made sense to him that he would look after the injury, after all they were sort of friends now in some strange way. “Come on, I won’t take no for an answer.”

“I… Okay fine. Pardon the intrusion,” he mumbled politely, following him into his apartment for the first time and allowing him to lead him to the L-shaped sofa that was neatly wedged in one corner, a perfect fit.

He returned quickly with a small, green first aid kit, popping it open and removing various things, some kind of wound cleaner, cotton buds and a fresh roll of plastic wrapped bandages. He held out his hand expectantly, frowning when Mizuki seemed to not follow the silent cue, reaching over to take his damaged hand instead and resting it on his knee as he unwrapped the bandage. He hissed as the wound revealed itself, it must have killed, pretty deep in the skin and oozing blood, moving it close to his face to look for any shards of glass that might remain, finding none and not noticing the others hitch in breath.

“It’s not been a good week for you, has it…?” He trailed off at the end of his sentence, becoming aware now that he had no idea what his neighbors name was, glancing at him almost awkwardly as he carefully wiped at the wound with an alcohol soaked pad.

“Mizuki, and no… It hasn’t been the best. Luckily I have a kindly neighbor who can put up with my incompetence.”

“Mm, very lucky. And it’s Sei, by the way.” He smiled, softening his touch as he noticed the other, Mizuki, wincing as the strong liquid infiltrated the deep wound, ribbons of fat visible for the moment when the blood was wiped away.

“I feel like I should shake your hand,” Mizuki chuckled, wiggling his fingers uselessly and earning a disapproving tut from Sei as his cut promptly began bleeding again. “Oh shit. I mean bollocks. No, wait, fuck!”

Sei just continued to press the cotton wool to his cut as he rambled uselessly, seemingly panicking as the first swear word left his lips and only growing more alarmed as others followed, unaware that Sei didn’t really care.

“Smooth, aren’t you?” He commented teasingly, satisfied the cut had stopped bleeding enough for him to apply a dressing pad and begin to bandage it, skilfully winding the white cloth round his hand.

“Usually, yes.” He almost groaned, hanging his head as if in shame, Sei felt almost sorry for him, he was having an awful time and on top of that had to constantly embarrass himself in front of his neighbor.

“I find that hard to believe,” Sei commented truthfully, unable now to see him as anything other than the incredibly clumsy bartender who lived on his floor and ate coco pops despite being at least twenty five. “Anyway, all done!”

Mizuki had been about to object, but was thrown off by Sei’s smile, disarming him as he stood from the sofa and, as always, retrieved the vacuum.

“I… Thanks. Again.”

“Sure, I’m pretty used to it by now. It would be weird if you didn’t need to use it at least four times a week.”

“I… It’s not that much…” Sei raised an eyebrow at him and he scowled, well, pouted, looking off to the side. “Okay fine, so I’m a bit clumsy lately. Thank you, though, I’m really grateful.”

“It’s fine, just bring it back lik-“ He paused halfway through his words, hand lingering on the plastic even as Mizuki reached for it, fingers connecting for a brief second before he moved back. “Actually, you should probably keep hold of it for now, I have to go away for a couple days, and I have the feeling you might need it.”

“Oh, um, okay, well if that’s why then I guess its okay.” Mizuki shrugged, very aware that his own vacuum wasn’t due to arrive for a week and if he spilt anything, which was highly likely, he’d have no way of cleaning it other than to use his bare hands or whatever he could improvise. “Going anywhere nice or…?”

Sei’s laugh was uncomfortable and Mizuki got the sudden feeling his question had been intrusive, wanting to take it back immediately. “Um, not exactly. Gotta get some stuff done at the hospital, it’s a pain but… I don’t have much choice so…” He shrugged casually but his eyes looked nervous, flitting around his shoulder area nervously.

“Oh okay, well I hope that goes okay, and um, I’ll see you when you get back, I guess. To return this, I mean!” Here he gestured at the vacuum in his hand, absently wondering what ‘stuff’ he needed but knowing that asking was way too nosy for people who had just learned each other’s names.

“Mm, take care of my hoover.”

“I will!” He called back, already halfway down the hall, shooting a grin over his shoulder and waving with his bandaged hand, shutting the door heavily behind him and leaning against it with a long exhale of relief.

* * *

 

After three days had passed, he tried to return the hoover, trundling it the short distance to the now familiar door of number 13, Sei, as he frequently reminded himself, and what a cute name for a cute face, but nobody answered. He tried the next day too, at various times, in case he just missed him, but to no avail. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or worried, maybe some unpleasant combination of both, not sure if he was alright, he’d said he was going to the hospital, so that implied he might be unwell in some way. He just didn’t know, and that was the worst part of it.

* * *

 

It had been a week since Sei had announced his ‘couple of days’ at the hospital and Mizuki was growing increasingly nervous, noticing the mail piling up in his pigeon hole and still going to his apartment at least once a day, just in case. He had just decided to try and forget about it, to remember that it was none of his business, when a knock at the door and a familiar, if not tired, smile destroyed that resolve.

“Sei!” He remarked, too surprised to hide it, not even sure he cared as the smile he’d been offered grew warmer, olive eyes wide because holy shit what had he been in hospital for? There was an patch over his right eye and his left arm was heavily bandaged and strapped in place to his chest, he could see his other hand shaking.

“Hi, I was just wondering if you still have my vacuum?” His words were slow and almost tired, and he blinked absently, face furrowing as he shook his head lightly. “Well… You obviously have it, what would you have done with it?” He chuckled softly but something about it hit Mizuki wrong, frowning as he regarded him and cocking his head to one side, he almost seemed drugged up, which was possible if he just got out of hospital. Or surgery, by the look of him.

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” It had been by the door, he hadn’t spilt anything since the last one before Sei had left, but had taken advantage and given his whole apartment a good clean, carpets and tiles now sparkling clean and his own vacuum still boxed in the corner.

“Thanks, I just dropped muesli everywhere. Ironic, huh?” He tried to smile but his shrug must have pulled on his arm wrong and it dropped into a tiny gasp as he winced, prompting Mizuki to twist his lip in sympathy.

“Yeah, um… Not to be rude, but will you be able to do it yourself? I mean… With your arm like that,” he felt uncomfortable as he spoke, like he was prying even though he was just trying to be a helpful neighbor, as Sei had been for so long.

His expression dropped, it was obvious he hadn’t thought of that and Mizuki’s eyebrow raised in silent question as he stammered a weak, utterly unconvincing response, “I… Yeah, I’ll manage. It’ll be fine.”

“Right, of course it will.” He didn’t believe a word Sei was saying, he was obviously reluctant to accept he might need help, face twisted stubbornly and damp bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Would you like some help? You’re literally swaying on your feet.”

“Huh?” Sei asked, and Mizuki could almost sense his eyelids drooping, just looking closer to collapse the longer he stood there. “I… I’m on a lot of medication. I… I could probably use some help.”

“Okay, come on, let’s get you back home and sat down.” Sei just nodded, he looked almost drunk, too far gone on the meds to object to the offer of help, just letting Mizuki wrap an arm round his shoulders to keep him balanced as he walked him back to his own apartment.  
He settled onto the sofa heavily, eyes drooping shut even as Mizuki tried to explain to him that he was going to grab his hoover and he’d be right back, he knew he hadn’t taken any of it in. By the time he was back, less than four minutes later, he was sound asleep, pale and fragile against his sofa cushions, and Mizuki decided the hoovering could wait until he woke up. He felt mildly intrusive as he searched for something to cover him with, entering his bedroom somewhat reluctantly, not lingering to take it in, just grabbing the black, fluffy blanket he found and shutting the door behind him.

He sighed as he wrapped his neighbor up in the material, carefully easing him so he was lying down instead of slumped uncomfortably into the corner of the sofa, tucking the blanket it around him to warm his chilled skin. Then he lingered, almost nervously, wondering what else he should, or could, do to help. He obviously couldn’t risk vacuuming now, it might wake him up and he didn’t want that, so he kicked the spilled muesli into the neatest pile he could with his feet, eyes landing on a pad and pen on the counter top and cogs in his brain whirring.

He wasn’t sure what to write, stood there in his living room nervously for a few minutes, before he finally penned out his note, handwriting messier than he would have liked but still legible.

_‘Didn’t want to vacuum with you asleep. If you still feel rough when you wake up or need some help, give me a call, 07638408310, Mizuki.’_

With that done and satisfied he’d done all he could, he switched on a small lamp beside the dining table, shutting the blinds over the setting sun, flicked the main light off, and with one final check, closed the door, locking automatically behind him.

* * *

 

Two days later, there was a knock on his door, and he opened it with sleep in his eyes, because who the hell was knocking on his door at nine in the morning on a Saturday?

“Wha’izzit?” He asked, not even surprised to hear his voice slur as he rubbed sleepy dust out of his eyes, blinking wakefully and freezing in more than mild horror as he took in his neighbor, looking distinctly ruffled and with inexpiable pink cheeks.

At least until he looked down, suddenly aware that he had for some reason, in his sleep fuddled state, thought it appropriate to answer the door in just a pair of low riding sweatpants, growing embarrassed very rapidly as Sei’s eyes remained locked on his exposed chest.

“Oh, Sei. Hi, er, I mean, good morning. Just… One minute,” he stumbled through his greeting, raising one finger and not waiting for Sei’s reply as he half closed the door and darted over to his sofa, yanking on a hoodie and zipping it up halfway. “Back! Sorry… About that.”

“No, it’s um,” Sei looked as out of it as Mizuki felt, shaking his head absently and tongue darting out to moisten his lips, managing a sentence smile a second later, though his voice shook slightly. “It’s really fine.”

Mizuki grinned sheepishly, reminding himself to never answer the door without first checking himself in the mirror, Sei was honestly lucky he’d had anything more on than boxers, he’d fallen asleep watching TV, and that was the only reason he was even wearing sweatpants.

“Um, are you feeling better?”

“Mm, yeah I'm fine now. I was on a ton of medication, but I feel a lot better now.” He smiled, back in control and seemingly recovering from the shock of Mizuki’s less than reasonable attire, his eyes suddenly drawn to the polka-dot tin he held in his arms. “I um, was just baking and I made too much, was wondering if you might want them? As a thank you for looking after me, sort of thing?”

Mizuki’s internal voice was chanting a mantra of ‘don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t you dare blush’, but he had the horrible feeling he was anyway, feeling his cheeks twitch into a smile because it wasn’t fair how cute Sei was. “I didn’t really do much, I mean, you were asleep so…”

Sei laughed softly, more of an exhale of air than anything, tilting his face to the side and shrugging, “I appreciated it anyway. So, cookies? I followed the recipe but it made more than I expected, I don’t know if you have a sweet tooth but… Yeah.” He held the tin out, smiling encouragingly and how could Mizuki say no to that? In fact how could Mizuki say no to cookies Sei had made by hand, and, if the warmth of the tin when he took it said anything, were incredibly fresh.

“Thanks, I um, really like cookies actually, and,” he cracked off the lid, scent of fresh baking assaulting his nose and holy shit. “These smell amazing…”

“They’re nothing amazing,” he was embarrassed, blushing and looking down at his feet, bartenders praise making him shy. “Did your vacuum arrive?”

“Huh?” Mizuki asked, having to physically stop himself from eating a cookie right then and there, glancing towards the box Sei was gesturing to, just in his eye line beside his desk. “Oh yeah, about three days ago now, I haven’t needed to use it yet though.”

“Maybe your clumsiness is over,” Sei smiled.

“And just as I bought a new vacuum,” he pretended to be annoyed, tutting and rolling his eyes, but really he didn’t mind. “I couldn’t keep lending yours forever anyway.”

“No, I suppose not,” Sei’s smile faded and Mizuki frowned, about to ask if something was wrong, when his sunny expression returned tenfold, almost alarming him with how fast the flicker of emotion was gone from his face. “Anyway, um, you can just bring back the tin whenever you want. And I’ll um, see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah, okay, well, thanks, Sei. For the vacuum and everything.” He didn’t want to let him leave, he wanted to continue this conversation, awkward though it had grown, he wanted to try and make him laugh again, to get those dark eyes to soften and his cheeks to dimple. He felt almost sick as he watched him turn away, waving with his non-strapped up arm, dread settling in his gut as he realized this was his chance, probably his last one. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this panicked, not sure what to do but knowing if he let Sei go now he’d regret it, the only other interaction they would have for definite would be when he returned the tin, and he doubted that would be the sort of conversation he really wanted to have.

He felt like there was an internal battle going on inside his skull, one half of him screaming that Sei might not even be gay, he might just be friendly, or that even if he was gay he might not look at Mizuki that way, or that, horrifically enough, he might just be freaked out. But oh god he didn’t want to miss this chance, he hadn’t felt like this about someone since high school where he’d crushed (disastrously) on some straight boy, and he knew he needed to at least try.

“Sei, wait!” He stopped in his turn abruptly, dark eyes looking up at him questioningly, smile expectant, waiting for him to speak. “I… Do you wanna go out some time, maybe?”

Oh, he’d done it now, no taking it back, it was out there and he would either have a date or a very awkward situation with somebody he shared a landing with. He hoped it was the former.

“Depends where you have in mind,” Sei shrugged, but Mizuki was too nervous to hear that he was teasing, eyes glinting as he made his neighbor squirm, because really it was too cute when he did to resist.

“Uh…” He hadn’t thought about that, he’d figured just for a coffee or something cliche, but the more he thought about that, the more he realized Sei deserved a better date than that, there was an aquarium nearby, and a zoo. Though seeing Sei surrounded by cute animals could prove too much… A crazy, stupid idea popped into his head, and he decided, fuck it. “Well there’s this vacuum cleaner showroom that opened up down the street, thought we could check it out?”

There was a pause, and he suddenly realized he had driven the final nail into his coffin, he would forever be the crazy vacuum cleaner guy to Sei, and nothing more, heart only starting to beat again when the boy laughed.

“Sounds good,” his hair swung when he tilted his head to the side, smile splitting his face and making his cheeks dimple, white teeth almost glinting and Mizuki was star struck.

“You know I’m joking, right?”

“Yeah,” Sei nodded, laughing with his eyebrows raised as if he’d honestly agreed to a date at a vacuum cleaner showroom. “I know. So, coffee tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Mizuki was sure his grin was stupid, but he couldn’t will it away, Sei was infectious, it seemed. “I’ll come get you at two?”

“Sounds great, I’ll see you then.”

* * *

 

Goodbyes exchanged, Mizuki headed back into his apartment with an excited grin on his face, switching on his music and dancing into the kitchen with a selection of more than slightly embarrassing moves. Reaching unthinkingly for the pot of coffee and watching as it toppled to the ground.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t over his crush quite yet.


End file.
